Matt Andersen
| birth_place = Omaha, Nebraska | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = MMA | stance = | fightingoutof= Elite Performance | team = | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 9 | mmakowins = | mmasubwins = | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 6 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 1 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Matt Andersen (born May 29, 1971) is a United States mixed martial arts fighter. He currently fights as a Heavyweight. Biography Andersen holds a Black Belt ranking under Dave Jobeun previously of Robert Bussey’s Warrior International, and competed on the Jobeun Competition Team. Matt has been in such events as Gladiators, Extreme Challenge, and UFC 9. He currently runs practices and trains MMA fighters at Elite Performance Omaha. Matt is the half-brother of Jeremy Horn Mixed Martial Arts Champion. On May 18, 2007 Matt Andersen defeated Demetrius Worlds and Paul Bowers to become the first ever VFC Heavyweight Champion.MMA WEEKLY - Your #1 Source for Daily MMA News, Interviews, Multimedia, and More: - MATT ANDERSEN WINS VFC TOURNEY Mixed martial arts record 9 wins, 6 losses, 1 draw. | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|Date | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|Outcome | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|Record | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|Opponent | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|Method | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|Event | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|Round, time | align="center" style="background: #f0f0f0"|Notes |- ||5/18/2007 | Win |9-6-1 |Paul Bowers |Submission (Strikes) |Victory Fighting Championships 19: Inferno ||2, 1:44 |- ||5/18/2007 | Win |8-6-1 |Demetrius Worlds |Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |Victory Fighting Championships 19: Inferno ||1, 1:06 |- ||1/26/2007 | Win |7-6-1 |Scott Hough |Submission (Armbar) |Max Muscle Vale Tudo 2 ||1, 4:29 |- ||1/18/2003 | Win |6-6-1 |Brad Grimes | |Sokol Hall Brawl 3 || |- ||7/14/2000 | Win |5-6-1 |Clayton Denver Miller |TKO (Referee Stoppage from Strikes) |Gladiators 7 ||1, 0:00 |- ||11/13/1998 | Win |4-6-1 |Tony Pixley |Decision |Gladiators 1 ||1, 15:00 |- ||7/24/1998 | Win |3-6-1 |Lee Reed |Submission |Midwest Cage Fighting Championship 1 ||1, 0:40 |- ||3/26/1998 | Win |2-6-1 |Jaymon Hotz |Submission |Extreme Challenge 16 ||1, 12:01 |- ||6/25/1997 | Loss |1-6-1 |Travis Jon Fulton |Submission |Extreme Challenge 7 ||1, 3:43 |- ||2/22/1997 | Loss |1-5-1 |Greg James |TKO (Referee Stoppage from Strikes) |Extreme Challenge 4 ||1, 1:55 |- ||2/15/1997 | Loss |1-4-1 |Allan Goes |Submission |Extreme Challenge 3 ||1, 5:59 |- ||11/23/1996 | Loss |1-3-1 |Dennis Reed |Submission |Extreme Challenge 1 ||1, 8:32 |- ||9/1/1996 |style="background: #c5d2ea"|Draw |1-2-1 |Yasunori Matsumoto |Draw |Brawl at the Ballpark ||1, 15:00 |- ||7/26/1996 | Loss |1-2 |Pat Miletich |Submission(Punches) |Gladiators Iowa 1 ||1, 5:21 |- ||5/17/1996 | Loss |1-1 |Rafael Carino |Submission |UFC 9 ||1, 5:33 |- ||3/1/1996 | Win |1-0 |Mike Johnson |Submission (Injury) |Atlanta Fights ||1, 0:58 See also * List of male mixed martial artists References External links * www.45fight.com Category:1971 births Category:Living people Category:American mixed martial artists